


Name

by xenohog



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Sonic Adventure 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenohog/pseuds/xenohog
Summary: another "prequel" type story, this time thinking about what shadow's life was like as a biological experiment in a lab. on the ark... knowing but not knowing he is something very important...he makes a very important friendship.
Relationships: a girl and her hog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Name

_ It was a simple procedure. A needle goes in. The blood gets circulated. Then it’s out. The needle, though. He did not like that thing. An enigma to him. A sharp thing. With a tube. Why? Those things that were often in the girl’s arms, covered by tape. Was she just like him? Did she come into this world the same way?  _

He can still hear the soft sounds of bubbling in his head, thinking of it as he falls asleep. He still remembers the feeling of a submersion in liquid. Breathing air for the first time. Existing. Just coming into existence. Being here.

He vaguely remembers the tubes attached to his tiny body. They stimulated and ensured muscle and tissue growth, hundreds of them sending tiny electrical impulses. Vibrating. Others monitored the vitals. Some attached directly to the brain. Rapidly maturing the mind and uploading information. Most things come into this world screaming and writhing. Scared and unsure. Vulnerable. He already knew that if he needed to he could kill. Lucky for him. He came out just right. The world’s miracle. Still, there was a lot that had to be done to be sure. 

He learned his name recently. “ _ Shadow _ .” Affectionately given to him by the girl. He was able to recite it back after just a few moments. He learned hers too. “ _ Maria _ .” He only spoke to her. She was the only one who didn’t come in to poke and prod and perform those tests. She was kind. Gentle.

He was curious about everything. Often getting into places he ought not to be. Today seemed to be one of those days where he would find himself in a place he doesn’t need to be. Or rather, where he didn’t want to be. He knew as soon as one of those humans in the coats came to take him from his cage. Today he would prove his worth. The girl was very sick. He was there to help her. Somehow. Something about experimental treatments. Those humans think he doesn’t understand them like the other animals. Like the lizards and rats. His mind was far superior than that.

Yet... He still had no clue what the fuck was going on. He growled. Hissed. Rolled himself up to display those menacing sharp spines. Maybe he is a little animalistic, afterall. None of those things were very threatening to the gloved hands that pulled him from the solitude he preferred, unfortunately, and they were getting ready to sedate the creature. His heart was racing. He never got a fucking choice with this shit.

“ _ Wait _ ...” A small voice. The girl’s voice. Short of breath and tired and dragging some type of weird. Thing. Along with her. Connected to her arm. A needle. A tube. Machines and various drugs kept her alive thus far. It wasn’t very often she was out of her room, walking around like this, but today was a very important day. Today could be the start of one of the greatest scientific breakthroughs of mankind. 

_ That creature. That creature was created to cure death. _

There were too many weird things for him to begin to understand yet. Everyday he was growing, physically and mentally. He was growing larger, his color growing deeper and more vivid. A deep crimson red. He was developing social skills. Sort of. He thought very deeply about things, trying to understand this place. What he is here for. He really loved looking out the windows when he got the chance. He was still under observation. Still a bit too “young” to live outside of the laboratory cage. His mind akin to the mind of a small child at this point, but in a few months time he would be fully matured. He wanted to be by her, though. 

“ _ It’s okay to be afraid _ …” She said, reaching a frail hand towards him. Sighing softly. She was afraid too. Not for herself. She no longer felt fear, as she knew she was going to die. She had received many different treatments since she was very young. It's why she was here. She feared for this creature, rather. What kind of life is this? 

She pet the soft fur just under his neck. “ _ After this _ …  _ Whether it works or not… For however long I’m still here… I don’t want to see him kept in this cage anymore _ …” Her hand moved up to scratch behind an ear. “ _ I will look after him _ …” He liked hearing that.

She was a lot like him. Ordered to stay in a room. Always being watched. Always having people in coats poking and prodding too. She didn’t like to do what they told her to. She often freed him from the laboratory cage at “night” when she was feeling up to a walk. She really liked looking out those windows too.

  
_ She wanted to leave this place one day too _ .


End file.
